Dance Dance
by Rima Echizen
Summary: Tal vez el clásico cliché del baile escolar, pero ligeramente alterado. Sasuke es un chico cuya actividad favorita es molestar a Sakura, cosa que parece disfrutar demasiado. Por otro lado, Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke y no puede evitar sentirse estúpida al respecto. El baile se aproxima, y con el una serie de conflictos y situaciones incómodas entre los dos.


-Simplemente no Ino.

-A quien tratas de engañar Sakura, siempre te ha tratado de una forma diferente de como trata a las otras chicas, eso significa algo, no crees?- Ino la miraba con reproche, mientras ella guardaba libros en su casillero y suspiraba sonoramente.

-el y yo nos llevamos de esa forma, y eso no tiene que significar algo, el no me agrada, yo no le agrado, punto.

-bien, si tu lo dices, sólo recuerda ese viejo dicho, del odio al amor sólo hay un camino

-es: sólo hay un paso

-lo que sea- Ino le dedicó una última mirada de reproche y se fue meneando coquetamente sus caderas.

-toda una diva- pensó.

...

- pero Sasuke ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?

- ya te lo dije mil veces, Sólo me gusta molestarla, sólo eso-le dijo frustrado.

-sólo la molestas a ella, además la miras demasiado

-claro que no.- contestó rápidamente para que su nerviosismo no fuera puesto en evidencia. –Y ella tampoco siente algo por mí, así que deja de molestarme- rápidamente tomó sus libros y se alejó de ahí.

-eso es lo que tú crees- susurró al viento.

...…

-definitivamente invitaré a Hinata- decía animado Naruto, levantando su cuchara en señal de motivación.

-deja de hacer estupideces, las personas nos ven raro de nuevo- le dijo Shikamaru, mirando a los alrededores de la cafetería de la escuela.

-como sea, yo ya invité a Tenten, será mejor que se apuren o las chicas buenas se terminarán- decía Neji dándole un bocado a su sándwich.

-creo que invitaré a Temari, aunque será muy problemático-

- yo invité a ino, ella dijo que sí-

-y tú Sasuke ¿a quién invitarás al baile?- le preguntó su amigo Neji.

-mph da igual, es un ridículo baile, nada más- le contestó el azabache, con la mirada en su bandeja de frutas, que sólo acribillaba con el tenedor.

-¿qué tal Sakura?-sin duda el castaño quería sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Tú también con eso? No me gusta Sakura, entiéndalo todos de una vez!- dijo molesto Sasuke parándose de la mesa y alejándose de ahí.

El azabache caminó enojado hacía el gran jardín del colegio, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, cuando vio su oportunidad de que lo dejarán de molestar con Sakura entrando a la sala de computación.

-Karin- la llamó estruendosamente para que la despistada pelirroja volteara.

-Oh, hola Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?- le respondía coquetamente.

-mph iremos juntos al baile- fue rápido y cortante, no quería ser empalagoso, y menos con ella, pero la necesitaba para terminar de una vez con todo esos absurdos rumores de que él quería a Sakura.

-pensé que nunca me lo pedirías- le respondió melosa. Sasuke sólo se fue.

...…

-hey Sasuke, déjame en paz-le dijo divertida sobándose la cabeza.

-sólo fue un golpe, rosadita- le dijo burlón. Aprovechando el desconcierto de ella, le arrebató su libro.

-hey!, devuélveme eso-le dijo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-si lo quieres trata de atraparlo, rosadita- soltó una carcajada y elevó más el libro.

-no me llames así, idiota - le dijo molesta tratando de alcanzar su libro.

–y ahora me insultas, pensaba darte tu libro, pero tu comportamiento conmigo no lo amerita- le respondió con aires de ofendido.

-ahora te haces el ofendido, tú empezaste esto chico listo- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-realmente eso es lo que menos importa Sakura, yo gano, tu pierdes, siempre sucederá así, supéralo - le mostró la sonrisa más arrogante que poseía y se retiró.

-aún no termina esto Sasuke, dame mi libro- le gritó, pero él solo la ignoró, sonriendo arrogante una vez más. Cuando dejó de escucharla se sorprendió, ella nunca se rendía en esto, volteó y encontró la razón. Sasori estaba hablando con ella, y al parecer se estaban llevando bien.

"más que bien" pensó el azabache acercándose a la escena.

-me encantaría Sasori- le respondía sonriendo.

-¿segura que no tienes ningún inconveniente con eso?- le preguntó nervioso el pelirrojo.

-es mejor estar contigo la mitad del baile que sola toda lo noche, no crees- le respondió.

-hey rosadita ten tu libro- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo, dándole el libro a Sakura. -Sasori, que sorpresa- respondió sarcástico.

-sólo pasaba por aquí, vi a Sakura, la saludé, y ahora iremos al baile juntos- dijo posesivo.- y tu Sasuke, supongo que un Casanova como tú ya tiene pareja.

–mph iré con Karin

"con Karin" pensó dolida.

-te felicito, si me disculpan, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Saku- se despidió de la aludida, y emprendió su camino.

-en serio, ¿irás con Sasori?- le preguntó burlón Sasuke

-sí, ¿cuál es el problema?- le dijo retadora.

-patético

-cállate, estúpido

Pero por dentro el azabache se sentía... Un poco celoso?

….….…

-déjame en paz, quieres?

-tranquila rosadita, tus ojos se saldrán si te enojas así

-idiota! no me llames así, deja de burlarte de mi de una maldita vez

-si dejaras de ser tan..Sakura, tal vez no me reiría de ti

-estúpido

-molesta

-déjame en paz

-oblígame

-por qué no se besan, par de tortolos

-calláte Naruto- gritaron ambos frustrados

-tranquilos, parecen una pareja de esposos

Ambos se sonrojaron, nadie dijo nada más.

….….

-te lo dije, le gusta Karin- Decía una pelirrosa tirándose en el sillón de su departamento.

-claro que no, estoy segura que le gustas tú- le contestó la rubia.

-invitó a Karin al baile, está más que claro- le decía mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

-eso no prueba nada Sakura, Karin tiene mala fama- decía la rubia acariciando el cabello de Sakura.

-da igual, ¿cómo llegué a pensar que me invitaría a mi? Que estúpida soy

-ya, tranquila, prométeme que estarás bien y no harás algo estúpido- le dijo la rubia tomando su bolso rosado y algunos libros.

-a penas son las 6, no puedo prometer mucho- respondió soltando una risilla curiosa.

- nos vemos mañana frentona- dijo cerrando la puerta.

….…

-¿Invitaste a Karin?

-Si, si lo hice, ¿dejarás ya de molestar, Itachi?-preguntó irritado el azabache aún tratando de estudiar para su prueba de mañana.

-¿A Karin? ¿Por qué?- el otro chico no cabía aún en su asombro.

-Puedo invitar a quien quiera

-¿por qué no invitaste a Sakura? si ella te gusta- soltó finalmente

-¿Ni en mi casa puedo estar en paz? no me gusta Sakura, deja de molestarme con algo tan absurdo como eso- le gritó, ya fuera de sus casillas.

-Eres un idiota orgulloso, solo admítelo de una vez. Escucha Sasuke, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la quieres, no pierdas el tiempo en algo estúpido como tu orgullo- le respondió Itachi alejándose de ahí y azotando la puerta de la habitación.

-tsk, eso no le importa a él- pensó molesto el azabache.

….….….….

-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Alguien te invitó al baile?- le preguntó su amiga, mientras esperaban a su profesor.

-si, Sasori, pero se tendrá que ir temprano, me quedaré medio baile sin pareja.- respondía desanimada Sakura, resoplando sonoramente.

-al menos ya tienes pareja, no te desanimes, será divertido, hay que admitir que Sasori no es para nada mal partido.

-supongo que tienes razón- volvió a resoplar.

"Pero yo quiero ir con Sasuke" pensó.

….….…..….…

La buscaba con la vista, tenía que hablar con ella, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Pasó la mirada velozmente y pudo divisar una cabellera rosada, la observó por unos segundos, era tan pequeña, se veía tan frágil, tan especial, y esos ojos que aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, le encantaba mirarlos.

"qué carajo estoy pensando" se regañó mentalmente.

-Sakura- la llamó mientras trataba de alcanzarle el paso. Ella se detuvo.

-que sucede Sasuke, vienes a burlarte de nuevo- le dedicó una mirada de rencor.

-no, escucha, se que se han hecho muchos malentendidos entre nosotros, y quiero aclararlos

-te refieres a los malentendidos de que nos…gustamos y mantenemos una relación amorosa...

-sí, me molesta mucho que ellos crean que somos pareja, es decir nunca podría salir con alguien como tú.- dijo Sasuke frustrado.

-sí, tienes razón, quien querría salir con alguien como yo, gracias por aclarar este malentendido.- Sakura se fue de ahí, herida.

-espera, no era eso lo que quería decir, yo...

….…..….….….…

Se preparaba para su entrenamiento, se le había hecho un poco tarde, muy pocas personas estaban en la escuela, salía de los vestidores cuando escuchó pasos y voces, las cuales llamaron su atención.

-anímate Saku, tal vez no lo decía enserio.

-claro que lo decía en serio.

-entiéndelo, Sasuke estaba enojado, a veces no se piensa cuando se está enojado

-créeme, fue serio al decirlo.

- oh vamos, te gusta Sasuke, debes seguir tratando.

-no quiero causarle más problemas, no le gusto, fin, se acabó.

Las voces de fueron alejando, ¿era cierto eso? Acaso le gustaba a Sakura?

….…

-que les parece mañana?

-suena bien

-Por qué no?

-mph de acuerdo

-seguro Uchiha? Sakura se puede enojar sí sales con nosotros

-además habrá muchas otras chicas, tal vez le moleste a tu novia

-basta si, basta, cuantas veces se los tengo que decir, Sakura no me gusta, ni siquiera me agrada, y si le llegué a hablar fue sólo para burlarme de ella y de su ridículo cabello rosa, ni siquiera es atractiva, quien en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de algo así?

-Sasuke, no era par tanto, sólo nos divertíamos.

-tranquilo viejo

-olvidémoslo si, continuemos el entrenamiento.

…..…

-sólo estaba frustrado Sakura, el no…

-no, ya fue suficiente, me cansé Ino, yo no puedo seguir con esto.

-pero, Sakura...

-Agradezco tu ayuda pero, el ya me dejo perfectamente claro que nunca podría salir con alguien como yo, y tengo que aprender a vivir con eso.

Ino la abrazó, era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

….…

-Sakura

-que sucede Sasuke

-te escuché hablando con Ino.

-y...

-es cierto que yo...yo...que yo te gusto?

El mundo de Sakura de rompió en ese momento.

-Sasuke la clase ya va a empezar, luego hablamos de eso si

Sasuke la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

-te gusto?

-Sasuke...

-sólo dime la verdad, te gusto o no?

-y si me gustarás que? Acaso eso va a cambiar algo? Acaso mágicamente tu dirás que también sientes algo por mi y me besarás y tendremos una historia feliz? No lo creo, nada de eso pasará, ni siquiera te agrado. Porque sí, es verdad, es la estúpida verdad, me gustas. Es más, creo que ni siquiera me gustas, te amo, te amo Sasuke Uchiha, me enamoré de ti desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera se por qué. y me siento estúpida por hacerlo, porque se que esto no cambiará algo entre los dos, el día de mañana seré la misma persona para ti, la misma persona que para ti he sido desde siempre, la misma persona a la cual tu no quieres, y jamás llegarías a querer. Esa persona que llegará a su departamento, se acostará en su sillón y empezará a llorar por lo que acaba de hacer, y tu seguirás siendo esa persona que me dejará de hablar, le llamará a sus amigos y saldrá a divertirse como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. No te culpo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede rebajarse a salir con alguien como yo, Sakura la chica nada atractiva con el estúpido cabello rosa a la cual sólo le hablas para burlarte de ella, así que al demonio todo, y como se que no me volverás a hablar después de esto, sólo te deseó una feliz vida, y no te preocupes no te volverán a molestar conmigo, suerte con Karin, se merecen uno al otro. Adiós.

Sakura se fue de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos que salían desde que comenzó su absurda declaración , no miró atrás, no era necesario hacerlo, ella sabía que el no la seguiría, esto no era una novela, el no era el caballero que siempre la amo, y ella no era la doncella que se quedaba con el caballero. Llegó a su departamento, se acostó en su sillón y continuó llorando por lo que acababa de hacer.

….…;

-no puedo creer que Sakura-chan lo hizo-

-mph

-y ¿qué harás ahora?

-¿de qué hablas?

-se te declaró Sakura, ¿no le vas a decir algo? ¿Un "yo también te amo" tal vez?

-no empieces por favor.

-bueno bueno, entonces que harás?

-nada, le dije cosas horribles, debe odiarme ahora.

-Sasuke, se sincero contigo mismo, ¿qué es lo que sientes por ella?

-no lo sé, no lo sé. Nunca pensé en ella de esa forma.

-¿por qué la molestas siempre?

-yo...

…

Devastado llegó a su casa, subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. ¿ Cómo se sentiría Sakura en ese momento? se preguntó a sí mismo, tal vez ella estaría llorando en su sillón tal como dijo, o estaría leyendo esos libros raros sobre medicina que tanto le gustaban, tal vez estaría hablando con el estúpido de Sasori, o eligiendo un vestido para el baile, ¿tan rápido lo había olvidado? Ahora que lo pensaba, ella siempre estuvo con el, lo apoyó en lo que sea siempre, aunque el no se lo pidiera, aunque no se lo mereciera, aunque él la atormentara todo el tiempo con bromas pesados y comentario groseros, ella siempre estaba ahí para el, ¿por qué nunca vio eso? Tal vez porque nunca veía más allá de todo, se arrepentía de haberla llamado poco atractiva, ella era hermosa y la chica más inteligente que había conocido.

Pero ahora lo veía claro, si le molestaban tanto esos comentarios sobre él y Sakura era porque odiaba que le recordaran la verdad, esa verdad en la cual la chica que el quiere no lo merecía, y la única forma que encontró para acercarse era molestándola. Porque la quería de verdad, siempre la amó, pero su orgullo fue más grande, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Ella aún lo amaría? ¿Por qué mierda no la siguió? sin duda era estúpido.

….….….….….….…

-¡Sakura-chan!¿Qué haces aquí?-

-oh, nada, nada Naruto, sólo... Yo... Ya me iba- secó con rapidez sus lágrimas y tomó su mochila.

-¿segura que estás bien?

-si, yo...no te preocupes, nos vemos luego- dijo alzando su mano en modo de despedida.

-¿por qué eres tan orgulloso Sasuke?-pensó mientras veía la silueta de Sakura alejarse.

….….….…

-ahí viene Sasuke- al escuchar esto Sakura cerró con rapidez la puerta de casillero.

-vámonos ya

-Sakura, ya pasó una semana, el baile es mañana,algún día lo tendrás que confrontar.

-El dejó claro que ese fue el fin de todo

-como digas- suspiró Ino, no podía creer lo evasiva que era.

….….….….….…

-Sasuke, deberías decírselo ahora, ella cree que de verdad todo se terminó, la encontré llorando detrás de las gradas.

-debí haberla seguido, ella me está evitando.

-pues haz algo. El baile es mañana, y ella irá con Sasori.

-lo sé, lo sé Naruto

…

-te ves preciosa Sakura

-gracias Sasori, tu igual, ¿nos vamos?

-claro que si linda- Sasori le abrió la puerta de su auto, como el caballero que era.

-Sasuke jamás hacía eso, bueno, no con ella- sus ojos se nublaron, no era momento de pensar en eso, se regañó mentalmente por recordarlo, esta será una gran noche, se dijo mentalmente para no pensar más en él.

Sasori arrancó y partieron al baile.

….…

-Sasuke tráeme algo de beber

-no molestes Karin, puedes ir tu misma.

Observaba fijamente la entrada desde que llegó, sólo habían pasado 10 minutos desde eso, pero parecía una eternidad, observó a su alrededor, al parecer todos se divertían, Naruto bailaba animadamente con Hinata, y Neji lo fulminaba mientras bailaba con Tenten, Sai e Ino charlaban, Temari le jalaba el brazo a Shikamaru para que bailará con ella. Suspiró, posiblemente ella no vendría, había escuchado decir a Ino y sus amigas que Sasori sólo estaría medio baile con Sakura por un viaje que tenía que hacer de urgencia con sus padres. Que estúpido era Sasori, como podía si quiera pensar en dejar a Sakura sola, además era evidente que Sakura lo estaba evitando, así que seguramente no la vería esa noche. Convencido dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la entrada, y sólo le bastaron dos segundos para ver cuan equivocado estaba. Ahí parada en la entrada estaba ella. Aquel vestido rosa pálido era simplemente hermoso, su delicada figura resaltaba como nunca, su cabello ligeramente ondulado y sus labios pintados sólo la hacían lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, siempre le había dado vergüenza que la gente la observara, y como no hacerlo, se veía radiante. En ese momento Sasuke supo lo que era perfección, y en ese momento supo que la había perdido.

….….….….….

Sasori la sostenía de su delicado brazo, ella observaba maravillada su alrededor mientras avanzaban, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla.

El tiempo transcurría, Sakura bailaba con Sasori, hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto, a pesar de no ser buena bailarina lo estaba disfrutando, Ino y Sai se les unieron después, todos parecían divertirse, cuando de pronto vio a Sasuke en la pista con Karin muy cerca de el bailándole de manera sensual. Le dolió un poco su interior, pero lo ignoró, pronto tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

-Saku, es hora de irme- le había susurrado Sasori, lográndola sacar de sus pensamientos.

-oh es una pena, de igual forma gracias por haberme traído, en verdad te lo agradezco me divertí como nunca.- le dijo mientras salían a la pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el centro del pequeño jardín.

-también me divertí Saku, en verdad me da mucha pena irme a medio baile y dejarte. Si gustas puedo llevarte de nuevo a tu casa

-no te preocupes, estaré bien- le sonrió, no era verdad, pero no quería alarmarlo, no después de la hermosa manera en que el la trató.

-nos vemos después, si?-Sasori le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, le sonrió y se fue.

Sakura sólo vio su auto alejarse, de verdad que la había pasado muy bien con él. Decidida a entrar de nuevo vio como Karin bailaba con Sasuke una canción lenta, le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos, y Sasuke rodeaba su cintura, estaban demasiado cerca.

No lo soportó más, las piernas le temblaron y se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo, ¿cuántas lágrimas más tenía que derramar?

De pronto su canción favorita comenzó a sonar, no pudo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Se sentía estúpida.

Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, sólo podía pensar en él, en lo bien que lucía hoy, el lo bien que lucía siempre, en su arrogante sonrisa, en su mirada penetrante, en esos ojos oscuros llenos de intriga. Porque Sasuke había sido la única persona para ella desde hace ya varios años, no podría olvidar esos estúpidos años así nada más, le dolía, le dolía mucho. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, ¿y a quién le importaba eso?. Levantó la mirada al sentir otra presencia, frente a ella sólo había una mano extendida, levantó más la mirada, sólo para comprobar. Era él, era Sasuke.

Desvió la mirada y limpió sus lágrimas, no quería tomarla, no quería hacer lo que implicaba tomarla.

-por favor- insistió él.

Ella suspiró, siempre había sido débil a él, de todas formas, se arrepentiría después, y tomó su mano. El la tomó de la cintura, ella rodeó su cuello, aún manteniendo una distancia y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

-¿qué haces aquí? deberías estar con Karin- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-está es tu canción favorita- le dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella se sorprendió.

-creí que sabías nada sobre mi.

-se más de lo que crees.

Ella desvió la mirada de nuevo, quería salir corriendo, ¿qué pretendía Sasuke?

-¿Por qué llorabas?- dijo observándola penetrantemente

-¿por qué te importa?-le contestó cortante

-yo pregunté primero- no dejaba de observarla

-no te incumbe- trató de safarse del agarre del Uchiha, más no tuvo un buen resultado.

-Sakura yo...lo siento

-no hace falta una disculpa- de nuevo su voz fue cortante

-te lastimé

-la gente es lastimada constantemente, ya no importa Sasuke

-me importa mucho

-sólo déjame en paz, Uchiha

-no me pidas algo así, no podría hacerlo- la soltó, se detuvo, y la miró fijamente.

-¿por qué te detienes?- preguntó asustada, él la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto. Y de repente él explotó.

-te amo

La besó, la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si los dos fueran a extinguirse, como si el cielo estallara, como si el hierro se derritiera con el hielo, como si nada importara más, sólo ellos dos, en un mundo de vida, en un mundo de paz.

Cuando terminó se miraron fijamente, unos ojos nublados, después una mejilla ladeada a la izquierda, después lágrimas en sus mejillas, después ella huyendo.

-Sakura, espera- la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

-¿cómo te atreves Sasuke? No crees que ya ha sido suficiente, ¿cuánto más dolor tienes que causarme para que te sientas bien? ¿Qué crees que ganas ilusionándome así? ¿Ya te sientes feliz? ¿Ya conseguiste lo que querías? Me estás matando Sasuke, me estás matando.

-no lo entiendes Sakura, eso fue verdad, mírame, ¡mírame!-le tomó el rostro- he sido un idiota desde el inicio, negando todo siempre, jamás te he merecido Sakura, por eso me alejé de lo que de verdad sentía. No quería herirte, pero de todas formas lo hice. Siempre estuviste ahí para mi, siempre me apoyaste, y siempre te herí, y ahora me doy cuenta. Y me siento estúpido. Te amo, te amo tal cual eres Sakura, eres hermosa, amo tu cabello alborotado, porque demuestra que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparte por algo así, amo cuando dices lo que piensas, amo el color de tu pelo, es igual de especial y único que tu, y amo cuando me miras así, así como lo haces justo ahora siento como si yo fuera la única persona en el mundo.

-Sasuke...-dijo mientras el limpiaba sus lágrimas, ahora de felicidad.

te amo Sakura Haruno, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. -y la besó de nuevo.

.….…Días después….…

-Sasuke, tu gran estúpido, dame mi libro ahora-

-Alcánzalo pequeña- Sakura trata de quitárselo, pero el es más rápido y le roba un beso en el proceso.

- tonto- dice sonrojada. Él sólo le sonríe y la abraza.

-supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian...

-te amo...

-también te amo, rosadita.

-idiota...


End file.
